Cynder
Cynder (シンダー, Shindā) is a black/violet dragoness who is the sister of one of the main characters, Spyro. As an egg, Cynder was stolen and corrupted by another Purple Dragon: the Dark Master Malefor, who gifted her with sinister abilities powered by the darkness of the Fear element and once became the primary antagonist. She used these unnatural powers to terrorize the land until she was bested by Spyro, but became a deuteragonist. Freed from the influence of evil, later evolving into a heroine alongside her brother Spyro, Cynder joined the Avenge Landers to make amends for her past by using her powers for good. "Spyro, your place is here. Your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find." :—Cynder. Appearance :Voice actor: Mae Whitman (English), Not Known (Japanese), Nathalie Homs (French), Beatrice Caggiula (Italian), Ann Vielhaben (German), Silvia Cabrera (Spanish), Thea Ulstrup (Danish), Mirjami Heikknen (Finnish), Siri Nilsen (Norwegian), Frida Nilsson (Swedish), Yvonne Leeuwen (Dutch), Sofija Allikasa (Russian) :Voice actor (Teenager): Christina Ricci (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) :Voice actor (Corrupted Adult): Cree Summer (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography While just an egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Spyro the Dragon and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most folks even the Avenge Landers try to keep a safe distance...just in case. Appearance Cynder is a black/violet dragoness with emerald-green eyes, a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail made of iron and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head. In her adult form, she wore two silver bracelets on her two front paws, and a silver "choker" on her neck and her tail made of iron, but she wears them again in her teenager form. Cynder also has markings on her head, back, shoulders, and around her eyes. When in the form she is in for the majority of Legends of Mystical Heroes: A New Beginning, she is much larger than usual. Some other attributes of that form are her longer neck, long, lean body, different wings, and a more pointed, adult-looking face. Attributes: Gallery File:Cynder_big_corrupted_adult.png|Cynder, in her corrupted adult form by Malefor. Background Personality As an egg, Cynder was stolen by Malefor's dark forces and born under his influence. Malefor's powerful magic transformed Cynder into a lithe, monstrous dragon who was the classic femme fatale: unstable, alternately calm, but explosive, caring about nothing but the return of her master. After she was freed from Malefor's control, Cynder felt guilty about all of the things she had done while under his corruption and thrives to discover her own destiny and help fight against the Dark Master. Cynder's personality is explored. She is cunning, intelligent, witty, resourceful, brave, spirited, determined, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Despite her damsel-in-distress role in the previous past, Cynder is far from passive and doesn't enjoy such roles of frail and weak heroines. For instance, when Spyro was telling Cynder to follow his lead, she immediately responded in an indignant tone, "Why should you always lead?". Her time as Malefor's puppet traumatized her deeply that she quickly gets upset whenever anyone mentions her past actions or the possibility of her still being evil and returning to Malefor's side, something that happens rather often. Cynder strongly dislikes being chained in any form (physical or psychologically), shown by her desire to find her destiny and frequent irritation over the green chain. Cynder shows strong determination to help others and prove that she isn't the monster she once was. Her feelings are so strong that she wants to do all she can to keep her loved ones safe, and becomes brave enough to show her brother hints about her feelings for those she loved and cared so deeply before fully revealing them. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ponies *Alicorns **Princess Celestia **Princess Luna **Princess Cadance *Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Applejack **Rarity **Fluttershy **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spike *Dragon Sages *Avenge Landers Family *King Warfang (father) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Spyro (brother) Neutral *Black Shadow *Hyenas Rivals Enemies *Malefor Abilities and Powers When first introduced, as a result of Malefor's corruption, Cynder was made to age at a much quicker rate than an ordinary dragon, giving her the body of an adult dragon despite being the same age as her brother. In this form, Cynder possessed enormous power, being able to subdue a powerful dragon like her father. Her true abilities aren't seen till the end of the game, though she is hinted to be incredibly powerful, as the Dragon Sages (all of whom are masters of their respective elements and rather powerful dragons) spoke of her in a fearful manner and her assault caused Spyro (a dragon known for his bravery) to flee in fear. During her fight with Spyro, she reveals that she has excellent melee combat abilities, being able to attack Spyro at any angle he approaches from. She also displayed a unique ability known as Shadow Breath, which is powerful enough to cause rock to catch fire and deal significant damage to Spyro. She seemed to have lost most (if not all) of these abilities upon being purged of Malefor's influence and returning to her natural form. Despite this, Cynder has been implied to be a capable fighter. She displayed enough confidence in her skills to travel the Realms alone, and both the Skavengers and the Ape King appeared confident enough in her skills to pit her against Spyro, despite possessing no elemental abilities at the time (though in the latter case, Spyro had his elemental abilities drained in addition to being physically weakened by the Ape King's staff). Having been exposed to Malefor's corruption, Cynder was granted abilities most uncommon among dragons. She has the ability to use Poison, Fear, Air, and Shadow as her attacks and magic, which were granted to her, such as breathing dark electricity and temporarily turning into her shadow form to dash past enemies, leaving behind a trail of ghostly allies in her wake that will harm her foes. It is also interesting to note that Cynder appears to have greater reserves of magic than Spyro, despite the latter being a purple dragon (who are renowned for their enormous elemental and magical potential), though this may due to the fact she was exposed to the dark magic of a fallen purple dragon. Cynder has also displayed great skills in melee combat (being on par with Spyro in terms of skill), and favours using quick strikes and dodging using her natural speed and agility. Cynder has the ability to fly using her wings. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Shadow **Night Lightning **Shadow Dash **Black Lightning **Shadow Reach *Air *Dark *Poison *Fear *Convexity *Dark Fire *Melee Combat *Aerial Combat *Flight **Cynder Flight *Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, she has a natural ability to regrow his parts. Weaknesses History Cynder was born in the same clutch of dragon eggs that Spyro was in during the Year of the Dragon Ceremony, making her the same age as the young purple dragon. On the night the Dark Armies raided the the dragons' ancestor homeland and Temple Dojo of the Dragons, the Ape King, Gaul, took Cynder's egg at King Warfang's castle, choosing her to be the dragon who would free the essence of the Dark Master, Malefor, from his prison in Convexity. She was then corrupted by Malefor's dark powers, which transformed her into a monstrous and horrific, adult dragon brainwashed to do Malefor's bidding. Becoming the general of Malefor's army, Cynder led the Apes in the war against the Dragon race and the Dragon Sages. She captured five of the Guardians in order to drain their elemental powers into a crystal that would be used as a key to free Malefor. But it turns out, one, easch elemental power alone was not even enough to free him and discovered that she needs a purple dragon who posess all the elemtns at once to make that happen. However, her father: King Warfang, accompanied with the Fire Sage, Ignitus, and a small army of Dragon Soldiers, were the only ones who managed to escape and hide from Cynder. Eventually, the evil dragoness took control over the islands and the surrounding land and put them under her iron rule, all the while still searching for Warfang in order to drain his powers. Synopsis Trivia *In the Italian version, Cynder is known as "Cinerea" (a female-gendered word meaning "grey as ashes") *In the Russian version, Cynder is known as "Огара''.'" *In the Finnish version, Cynder has a completely different name, which she is known as: '"''Kekäle" (in which that is literally Finnish for: "Cinder"). Category:Dragoness Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Former Villains